


Advice

by buonanotte



Category: Munto, Munto TV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buonanotte/pseuds/buonanotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could feel Louie's displeased stare on his neck. His skin crawled, but he didn't move. A long moment passed. "Ask her to dance, then." Louie said, ever persistent. "Ask who?" Munto/Yumemi. (Subtly implied Louie/Munto) T for cursing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Advice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3947) by Red-Winged-Angel. 



She looked so happy. It was pissing him off. He wasn’t sure why, either. Mostly that she was happy and he wasn’t the one giving her happiness. Well, indirectly, he supposed, as he was the one hosting this dreadful gathering. That didn’t matter. She was among all those lowly Beings and having such a great time. He wanted to be the one making her smile, but he couldn’t get off the stupid throne. He couldn’t make himself get up. His mouth pulled together in a thin line. Was he just a coward?

Someone made her laugh.

 _Oh, gods._

His muscles tensed even further. Why was she so unbelievably adorable? He wanted to touch her gold-blonde hair and feel her skin. Would it be smooth? He’d only felt her hand. And her thigh, when he carried her, but—

Now he was venturing into really bad places in his head.

Or really _good_ , depending.

 _She’s only fifteen_ a helpful bit of moralistic conscience supplied him. _Yes, I know she’s fifteen_ he grumbled back. In Heavenly years, she’d still be an infant. It was hard to think ‘fifteen years old’ and not think of a baby. _Cradle robber, indeed._

Oh, but that wouldn’t stop this unbearable yearning. _Age is just a number_ whispered a very _un_ -moralistic conscience. _Yes, well, that’s all very good and reasonable, but I do not know if she’s even interested in me the way I’d like her to be_ he replied. The voice chuckled softly and retreated.

Great, now he was _really_ all alone. Sitting on his throne. Oh, yes, what a great honor. Sit here and watch people laugh and talk and dance and sing. Sit here and watch Yumemi—

 _Nope, nope, don’t go there._

“You know,” said a voice slowly. Munto glanced over. “You could at least _try_ and _look_ like you’re enjoying yourself.”

Munto rolled his eyes. Louie smiled. Or smirked. Didn’t matter. Looked like a smirk to Munto. “Afterall, it is a celebration!” His voice was too cheery. It was definitely a smirk, then.

Instead of rolling his eyes again, Munto _tsk_ ed at that. _Yes, Louie, how very logical of you. It’s a celebration, so everyone should be happy. Well done. I should give you an award for that. You can add it to your collection of other awards you don’t deserve._ He shut his eyes hard and pushed the side of his face into his hand. Maybe the support would help him be patient. Perhaps even slightly less irritable.

“Just because I’m hosting it, doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Munto saw Louie’s face blank. His eyes widened and his lips pursed slightly, eyebrows raised. He seemed to think that over. Then his face blanked again. There wasn’t a hint of what he was thinking, although Munto could guess. He turned his gaze and kept it carefully on the floor.

He could feel Louie’s displeased stare on his neck. His skin crawled, but he didn’t move. A long moment passed.

“Ask her to dance, then.” Louie said, ever persistent.

“Ask who?” Munto frowned.

Louie mumbled something incomprehensible. He turned his face away and sighed at a direction other than Munto. There was a pause and then he turned back, kneeling slightly to get eye-level with Munto. He braced a hand against the back of the throne. Munto bit back a reprimand.

“Look, you may be my lord, but you’re also my friend. And right now, with all due respect, you are being a stubborn fool!”

Munto felt his face twitch at the insult. With all due respect…? A stubborn fool? What insubordinance. He met Louie’s pale gaze. He seemed to be entirely serious. This was not a joke, then. _Louie, you absolute--_

He cut off the mental insult, deciding it was best to not play childish games like this.

“Get off my island, Louie.” It was a command. A King can give commands. That wasn’t childish.

“No.” His voice didn’t falter. He didn’t even seem particularly dissuaded. _Insubordinance. Why did I ever let him be the Counselor? I’m punishing him later._ “Instead of sitting here, moping around,” Louie leaned closer ( _Moping? I am not moping! You incomparable, rude jackass! And he is_ not _allowed this close to me or the throne._ ), “I _highly_ suggest enjoying this last evening with Miss Yumemi, before she departs!”

This was a whole new level of advice. Even for the High Counselor. It was officious, rude and entirely unwanted. Munto would not admit he had a point. It _was_ her last night here in the Heavens before she returned to Earth.

“Giving orders, now, dear friend? Would you like a seat? I’ve kept it warm for you,” he leered, gesturing slightly at the throne.

Louie’s mouth clenched and his fingers tightened their hold on the throne for a moment. He gave Munto a frustrated look. Then, he sighed, rose, and turned his back in one single motion. It was rather dramatic with his cape fluttering like that. Munto almost laughed. Louie strode elegantly away, his shoes clicking sharply on the stone floor. For Louie was always so elegant. That thought made Munto frown more. “Hmmph.” He watched Louie’s back for a while, but eventually came to stare at the floor once more.

Alone again. His shoulders slumped slightly and his neck craned forward and down. Why was it he was alone at a celebration? He was the King, he should be accompanied by people who were overjoyed to be in his presence. Okay, that was a bit egotistical. Really, he’d like it to be among them and mingling with them. It was… he didn’t want to. It was different this time.

He wanted to simply sit here and watch her. Engrave every small motion she did, every eye flutter, every smile, every soft _swish_ of her hair into his memory forever. Every rise and fall of her smooth, exposed shoulders, every turn of that beautiful neck—

She was looking in his direction. She grinned and waved at him.

Munto started. Did she know he was thinking about her? Well, that was stupid, there was no way she could have known. Humans aren’t typically telepaths, now are they? But, then, why was she…? She was making her way over to him. Oh no. She _did_ know he’d been thinking about her. She was going to tell him off. No, no, no. This was bad. Munto resisted fidgeting.

She accidentally bumped into someone and apologized quickly, but that was the only moment she slowed down in her sudden hurry to get to him. And then she was in front of him. Well, she didn’t seem particularly angry or upset. _Maybe she holds no issue with my thinking of her? Wait, wait. She’s not a telepath. Quit being stupid_.

Yumemi let out a relieved sigh, holding her hands to her chest as she calmed herself. Munto’s skin felt jittery. He thought it might slide right off him. Or maybe he would slide out of the chair. His right thumb would not _stop_ twitching.

She gave a little laugh, and it sounded….nervous. She was nervous? Why would she be—

“Munto?” He started again, hopefully more subtle this time. “Would you like to dance?”  
He smiled wryly. _Louie, you officious, rude, intrusive, disobedient, insubordinate_ , genius, _asshole. How did you know?_ He chuckled softly and let out a breath.

“Alright.”

He let go of all his thoughts, his anxieties. It was just Yumemi now, and he was going to enjoy being in her company. He stood slowly, but she grabbed his hand, a small, but very pleased smile crossing her face. She tugged him ( _eagerly?_ ) to the dancing area. He returned her smile, feeling very stupid, but very happy. Perhaps it wasn’t such a dreadful gathering.

 _Thanks for the advice, Louie._

 _…you’re still an insubordinant asshole, though._

From a corner in the courtyard, Louie chuckled as he watched the pair move into dancing position. “Cheers, my friend,” he said quietly. He raised his glass and drank.

It was a real celebration now.

To show his appreciation for the celebration, Louie was planning on getting very intoxicated. “Good thing I’m already against this column,” he muttered as he took a long sip.


End file.
